Cynosure
by Wxnderland
Summary: Boomer's somehow in trouble for starting or being involved in a fight, so really the only solution was to have him participate in the school musical. But for the life of her, Bubbles has no idea why she has to be the one who needs to suffer from it. It was probably karma for causing him to blow up when she was like, five. Highschool AU/TWOSHOT BLUES. minor Reds and Greens T/M


**A/N: ALL MY WORK GOT DELETED ON MY LAPTOP AGES BACK SO I'M BASICALLY HAVING A MID-LIFE CRISIS RETYPING EVERYTHING LMAO.**

 **Inspiration creds: More Than Human by SBJ, mainly** _ **reyvelation**_ **on Tumblr for the drama prompt I found and** **Leeful cause you're a lil shit**

 **Fluff? Drama? Honestly, a bit of everything.**

 **Rating: M**

* * *

 _(I've been doing stupid things,_

 _Wilder than I've ever been)_

Bubbles finds that she's become quite perceptive lately.

Pulling out her script and binders for her last class out of her locker, Bubbles can sort of understand now

She didn't really get it at first because Boomer Jojo's a Rowdyruff boy and who the hell would go gaga for a villain—or uh, _retired_ villain

But everyone's always surrounding him like freaking moths to a flame and she doesn't know whether to be concerned or just roll with it

The people of Townsville never really were known for their smarts.

Then again, Townsville's not really been known for anything other than a hotspot for crime that she's supposed to stop along with her sisters—they were really out here putting teenagers in charge of stopping crime in a city.

She supposes it has its benefits

Bubbles Utonium hasn't really paid for parking before in her lifetime and getting free donuts from Krispy Kreme's on Thursdays was a blessing—Now, the question was whether those perks were worth risking her life for every other day.

It's better than nothing so what the hell?

It's pretty cool being recognised throughout the city and regularly being called for magazine spreads and advertisements around the city so she can't really complain—the free make up gift bags from cosmetic commercials were really what kept her going through the hard times.

But that's going ridiculously off topic. The point is, Bubbles _notices things_

Out of the trio of Ruffs, Brick's probably the least and most adapted to public school and it makes her wonder how he even manages to get through his days in classes when he glares at anything that moves within a five mile radius around him.

But he's so good at manipulating people and getting his way that he's basically cruising through high school.

Being a hot head from kindergarten was a trait that really didn't seem to go away in his case—though, to his credit he'd become much better at controlling his temper now than he did when they were kids.

Though, that control sort of just _snaps_ whenever Blossom's around.

Blossom's graceful and kind and all these lovely things but with Brick—Jesus, all of that goes out of the window

They sort of hate each other—but then they're getting along with assignments and it's all so complex.

Bubbles has walked past the dance studio a number of times to get to the drama room and she doesn't even need to use her enhanced hearing to her them scream at each other until they're probably blue in the face.

Blossom really did bring out the worst in Brick half the time and the other half if was vice-versa (but she supposes it's because they both have superiority complexes).

She's gone home numerous times to the commander and leader pacing across the living room, ranting about Brick's leadership skills for months and Bubbles has never really been that much into competition, so she doesn't see that much of a point in their arguments.

Blossom hates his methods and to an extent—she can understand it

Brick basically has the patience of a thread trying to hold up a dumbbell and most of the time, goes overboard in Blossom's eyes

But he's colder and calculated and something Blossom hates

Brick sort of has a soft spot for her though. It's not really that hard to see because Blossom's really the only one he ever acknowledges in the entire school, even when they're watching other dance performances from the state, he's only ever really cared about Blossom.

But it's not just dance. She's pretty much certain that Brick respects Blossom's intellect or something because she's seen them work together on dissecting Mojo's robot blueprints and the two can usually understand each other in some weird subatomic levels.

Butch was a lot more down for the change—it was kind of funny actually, seeing the most chaotic brother out of the trio easily fit into regular high school life despite his violent tendencies and wild personality

She's still pretty stunned that Buttercup, of all people was able to keep him in line—okay no, she wasn't terrific at it, but her influence obviously had some part to play seeing as his absence days had reduced to like, one a week as opposed to every other day.

He's totally fit in with Buttercup's circle and it's sort of this unspoken thing where they're the King and Queen of pranks in the school, despite Butch only being there for a year.

Buttercup's 'I'm gonna go hang out with the guys—'had gradually morphed into 'I'm gonna go hang with Butch' overtime

It was fucking weird because Buttercup swears up and down that Butch is an absolute asshole who she wouldn't bat an eye over if he suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth but he's become such a large part of her everyday routine that Bubbles wonders if her sister had ever truly hated him to begin with.

Balancing her school stuff in one hand, she pulls out a protein bar and manages to rip the packaging apart before taking a small bite of her food and shifting so that her binder is still in her grip

Walking past Boomer surrounded by half the theatre committee by far the strangest thing she's ever really witnessed—okay no, she's long since realised that he's the most socially active out of the trio and people just seem to naturally gravitate towards him

Brick was a danger zone, Butch was hilarious but a menace and Boomer was like a freaking walking magnet in the social hierarchy

It was a lot to take in really

"Hey Bubbles!" He suddenly calls out, grinning lazily with his guitar swung behind him as he leaned down towards her and threw his arm over her shoulder "Morning Sunshine," he breathes

"So about the play, I think we should rehearse scene four a little more, don't you think?"

She blinked, raising an eyebrow as she takes another look at the script in her hand, flipping through the pages "Scene four?" she repeats, eyebrows furrowing in confusion before her cheeks began to heat up predominantly when she finds the page

Boomer looks over her shoulder "Oh, is that the one where our characters kiss? I didn't realise."

 _Liar_

Her heart fluttering doesn't really help her bravado but she's rolling her eyes as everyone ooo's around them

The fucking audacity— _were these people seven?_

"Ha-ha" she comments drily, removing his arm around her because his face was way too fucking close when he did that "Don't you have class?" she raises her eyebrow towards him and Boomer shrugs, undeterred and stepping back

"Guess I do" he pauses and furrows his brows in concentration "Wouldn't you know it, I think I'm sharing history class with Townsville's very own blonde heroine. She's pretty fucking cute, actually."

Bubbles snorts, rolling her eyes but she's biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling like a thirteen year old in love "Really now?"

"Yeah," he laughs "Think I'd get the chance to walk her to class?"

"Aye Boomer, we gotta get to PE!" One of the kids call out, catching their attention and waving towards him

Mike snickers, sporting his varsity jacket and pushes in between two other teens "Don't end up making out in the halls or some shit you guys!"

The rest of the group share their laughter before bidding their farewells and walking to their respective classes

Grinning, Boomer nods towards his friends and turns his attention back towards her. Bubbles is left gawking at the sheer audacity of her ex-boyfriend who flashes her the thumbs up before heading off in the opposite direction and catching up with the rest of the crew.

"So, class with the cutest puff?" Boomer tries again, reaching out to carry her books and Bubbles feels her entire face heat up but she actually laughs and willingly hands him her things

 _Lord have mercy, this kid had no shame_

"Yeah, okay"

* * *

 _What a fucking wolf in sheep's clothing_

On either side of her body, rough hands were placed against the bench and his face is way too fucking close—way too fucking _close_ and _oh dear god_

"What if," Boomer murmurs softly "I kissed you right now?"

Bubbles basically just about short circuits and she's horrified because she actually really wants this.

Holy fuck she wants him to kiss her

It's actually a terrifying revelation because she's almost reaching up and grabbing the sides of his face to get rid of the space In between.

There's a part of her that's wondering if anyone's actually seeing this. They're literally out in the open and surprisingly, she finds that she doesn't really care if anyone sees.

But suddenly, she's left with her face burning as he pulls away and grins "Nah, I'm just fucking with you"

She gawks

"I'd never just plant one onto you like that Bubbly," he chuckles and ruffles her hair as if she's a bloody five year old whose just been taught a valuable life lesson

She sort of wonders if her expression gives anything away because uh, _what the fuck_ "You're an ass"

He shrugs offhandedly "I've been called worse" he then frowns towards her as if she's the one who has just committed a sin

"What?"

Boomer doesn't respond and opts to sit beside her "Hey,"

Un—fucking—believable

To her credit, she just hums in response as though her heart isn't still hammering in her chest and straightens out her cheerleading skirt across her thighs to keep it from riding up too high. Desperate to find some sort of distraction, she begins digging through her pencil case and finding the pastel highlighters that she likes and completes highlighting all her lines throughout the script

"I heard Butch and Buttercup are going to pull something at the Halloween dance this Friday"

Bubbles snorts, despite her heart threatening to give out on her "Yeah?" She smiles as she highlights her lines on the last page "Sounds scandalous"

He laughs, stretching "Right? Anyway I can't find a costume for it"

"So? You want me to help you find one?" Bubbles asks, raising an eyebrow "This is pretty last minute, all the good costumes are probably gone" she hums in thought

He grins at her "Nah, how about I just go as your date instead?"

She feels her cheeks warm up and sighs exasperated _(but not really)_ , and finally looks back up at his expectant expression

"But seriously, you still need a costume though" she says and he smiles

* * *

It shouldn't bother him

But it does

It should not fucking bother him as much as it does, but for some fucking reason there's something inside him goes dark whenever she's laughing and smiling towards the assholes in the field right after cheer practice.

She's not even his so it really shouldn't be this complicated

It's the most absurd—most unnecessary reason because Boomer's not a stranger to feeling dark and cynical and sort of an ass but most of the time he just doesn't fucking care

He's probably got the most laid back personality in the world eighty percent of the time

Brick wants to take over the world after graduating high school? Sure man, he's down to fuck shit up (He probably won't though because—uh, _Blossom fucking Utonium_ )

They end up actually fighting monsters and shit to protect Townsville? Hell yeah, that shit sounds dope too. He could probably end up earning himself a statue in Townsville Park _(Though, if they do take over the world then he'd probably get one anyway)_

The Rowdyruff boys disband and they end up going their separate ways? Well, not ideal but fuck it, he'll become a rock star who occasionally lets Butch come up on stage with him purely because the crowd would dig his vibes.

But as he's sipping his orange juice box and passively observing Butch's football team finish up, but from the corner of his eye he sees the brightest smile on Bubbles Utonium's face at something an asshole from the football team said and suddenly Boomer's thinking of twelve different methods of torture to bestow on the guy.

Boomer realises he's going to be becoming pretty fucking malicious sometime soon and as sane as he is out of the trio he doesn't really think he'll feel much of anything with the guy's blood on his hands—

Though, Bubbles would probably hate him for the rest of her life and all his street cred would go down the drain so maybe a different tactic is required.

Yet, if Boomer's dark then Brick's downright demonic

Boomer thinks that out of everyone, Brick's the hypocrite though because for someone so calculated, he can't really see that he's somehow developing a moral compass and half the time he doesn't even see that he's changing— _his personality's still shit though so maybe Boomer shouldn't be that dependant on miracles_

Though, on this scale if Boomer's dark and Brick's demonic then Butch is just loony and warped but he's still got better social skills than Brick so he'd give him that

-Not the point

Bubbles Utonium was being flirted with and for once it wasn't by him

That was a no-go

* * *

It had suddenly come to Bubbles' attention that men were trash

 _T-r-a-s-h_

She's been thrown across the city like a rag-doll into a skyscraper downtown by this fifty foot monster and she's sort of _completely_ got her guard thrown off.

It's not even the freaking monster that's left her gawking, it's the teenager she'd seen who'd been walking out of the movie theatres hand in hand with one of the girls from her cheer squad that had completely redirected her attention away from the monster attack that was in the city.

Bubbles literally has to enable her eyesight to sort of stretch all the way to where she had last seen the duo because she's pretty sure she's hallucinating or some shit

She's still staring with her jaw dropped ignoring the catastrophe behind her as both of her sisters are zooming around in streaks of pink and green to defeat the monster

"Bubbles! C'mon, we need you!" Blossom calls out

Uh, sorry but humanity could wait for like ten seconds, thanks

"JUST A SECOND!"

Adjusting her far sight vision back on towards Main Street Bubbles stares as Boomer wraps an arm around her waist and leads his date towards the opposite side of where the fight was taking place.

There's a flash of green and Buttercup is now hurled across the city and literally half a meter besides her and Bubbles doesn't even flinch

 _Okay, ouch_ that fucking hurt and she was just hurled into a building moments ago

"BUBBLES!"

She blinks, her pupils returning to normal and she glances around and catches Buttercup's exasperated gaze

"Oh…Oh shit, sorry!" bending her knees slightly before taking off Bubbles speeds past Blossom and grabs the monster by the arm

Begrudgingly, she realises that she's probably going to pull a muscle or break her back temporarily for this but forces all of her weight onto her hips and arches her back as she swings the overgrown orange with spikes up into the air and heaves it across the city and towards the beach before chasing after it.

Two more streaks of green and pink are besides her in an instant

"So leader girl?" Buttercup asks, cracking her joints and grinning towards the monster "What's the attack plan?"

Blossom rolls her eyes but assesses the situation "It's just a regular monster—it's got no powers so this should be relatively easy"

"You say that but we've been here for like, twenty minutes now." Buttercup scoffs, dodging as the creature brought its fist down towards them on the ground

"Because we needed to get that thing away from the city first Buttercup!" Blossom snaps, eyes flashing pink as she raises from the ground and exhales ice.

Bubbles watches as the beach quickly becomes coated in a thick layer coming up to encapsulating the entire monster in ice.

"That's actually very pretty" The blonde notes as she flies towards it and taps on the trapped monster

She feels something, Bubbles realises, as she's staring absentmindedly through the thick ice, and she's realising that it's an ugly sort of something.

Buttercup raises an eyebrow in disbelief "No fucking way it'd be that easy"

Tensing, Blossom narrows her eyes "Buttercup's right, Bubbles step away from that thing—"

The ground beneath their feet rumble and Bubbles looks so done as the ice shatters immediately, throwing them all back and the monster lets out a dominant roar that has the entire city clutching their ears.

"Oh shit!" Butch cackles as Buttercup is thrown haphazardly straight into him and he easily breaks her fall

"Aye yo Brick, check it out! It's raining babes!" Butch grins up at his counterpart from the ground and Buttercup just blinks at him surprised

Bubbles sits up, suddenly horrified as she brings her attention towards the ruffs

Scoffing, Brick rolls his eyes towards his brother "Shut up" but goes ahead and offers his hand towards Blossom and helps bring her to her feet—guess they were currently on good terms

Oh for fucks sake—

Boomer is smiling down at her and before he can do the same and help her up she's already zipped to her feet and towards the reds

"What's the plan?"

His grin sort of falters before he retracts his hand and eyes the monster passively

Butch is still snickering as Buttercup pulls him up "Can't believe you haven't destroyed this thing yet Butterbabe. It's a walking temper tantrum"

"Butch, shut up"

When they finally defeat the monster, it's because Bubbles wants to avoid Boomer at all costs until at least Monday when they share History together and she doesn't really have a choice.

Blossom's being crashed into the concrete somewhere back downtown and Buttercup punching the thing's arms with her energy fists is doing zero damage. Boomer sort of just whistles and assists her by using his eyebeams and attempting to slice through flesh

She ends up going all out and sending poor unsuspecting Butch flying off to space with the aftermath of double teaming with Brick—the most unlikely turn of events

Her sonic scream seems to actually be useful and the monster's clutching its ears and roaring in discomfort before Brick kind of just decides he's had enough and sets the entire thing on fire and burns it to a crisp

But when the monster is basically just ash being blown around in the air Boomer grins enthusiastically at her and asks her if she wants to get some ice cream but all she can fucking see is his arms around someone else's waist and suddenly Bubbles is making up some excuse about a bio test that she needs to study for.

Though, instead of the whine and pleading she has sort of come to expect from him, he just gives her an unreadable expression and she can fucking feel chills but it's gone as quick as it came and Boomer's suddenly back to dropping his jaw and being over-dramatic about the entire thing

But Bubbles can't even look him in the eye properly anymore because he's held hands with some girl that wasn't her and now she just needs to go home and scream into her pillow for eight hours straight

It's stupid though because she's been dancing around the subject for months and pretends to never take him seriously when he's flirting with her so really—she can't be upset with him

But that doesn't fucking mean she wants him to give up on her even if it is selfish as hell

* * *

Boomer's always been perceptive

When they're called into the drama studio for rehearsals after school, Boomer feels as if he's killed a rabbit or something with the way Bubbles avoids him like the plague.

It's getting kind of annoying by the time they're up for their third scene together and she's tenser than Butch in a physics exam. It's even worse that he's the only one seeming to pick up on her discomfort

Her lines are fine but lack her genuine enthusiasm

She's singing incredibly but her usual confidence is absent

Their duets together seem forced and her movements off—the differences aren't drastic but they're noticeable.

 _He's had to endure this for like three hours_

It isn't until she's leaning away from him rather than leaning in when his arm is around her _(like its fucking written in the script)_ , does he finally lose it.

The drama teachers are calling it a wrap for the day and Bubbles zips towards the other side of the studio to grab her things so fast that he's left exasperated.

He's not an idiot. She's been avoiding him since the monster attack _four days ago_ and he's finally at his limit. Grabbing his own bag, he's zipping back towards the hallways and grabbing her by the arm along with him to a corridor that's not currently being flooded by theatre kids.

"Okay, what is up with you?" He asks incredulously, dropping her arm and frowning

Startled by the sudden change in scenery, Bubbles seems stunned before she suddenly glares "Nothing's up with me—!"

"Don't even give me that," he snaps, irritation finally seeping through "You've been ditching me, like, this entire fucking week!"

She's rolling her eyes "No, we've been rehearsing almost this entire week together—"

Boomer made an extremely offended sound "That doesn't count!" he scowls before motioning towards the theatre corridor "You _have_ to be here. You auditioned and everything"

 _Seriously, what the hell_

"…Well what if I quit?"

 _Yeah, sounds like a good ide—SAY WHAT!?_

There's a sudden surge of blue light which started to dance along his feet, because in all honestly, _what the actual fuck?_

"What if you—Bubbles what the hell!? You want to quit!? Just like that?"

She seems sort of less confident now, eyes darting towards the display board behind him before returning her gaze towards him "Yes"

The look on Boomer's face suggests hurt as the light slowly dies down "Since when?"

She's really avoiding his eyes now "I don't know? I just don't feel like it's my thing—"

"You want to quit because of me" he states bluntly, raising an eyebrow at her and now she can practically feel her face burn. Both, in annoyance and shame

"Of course it's because of you!" she finally snaps, looking ready to rip her hair out, exasperated and frustrated beyond belief "First of all, you don't leave me alone! You just don't leave or seem to ever shut up!"

Immediately, Boomer's expression morphs into wounded and confused "Hey, hey, hey hold on a second—I thought you liked hanging out with me. Aren't we friends or some shi—" his voice seems to go unheard as Bubbles continues with her rant, issuing him a scalding glare with eyes brimming with unshed tears, effectively shutting his mouth

"You don't take anything seriously, everything seems to be a joke to you and then, you have the audacity to keep flirting with me and having absolutely no regard for anyone else's feelings but your own! If you don't actually like someone, don't fucking mess with them like this!"

Boomer seems stunned. For once, he doesn't seem to have anything to say and Bubbles finds herself filling with dread as she they both take in her words

 _Oh my god what did she just do_

 _What the hell did she just do_

 _This wasn't at all what she wanted to say—this was the exact opposite of what she wanted to say!_

It was like a switch had clicked and Boomer stood with an unreadable expression on his face "Alright,"

There's a sudden chill that had descended throughout the school, and Bubbles has a feeling that she needs to take back everything she's just said before this escalates any further "…Alright?"

"I'll quit the musical"

 _(Steering clear of any heartache to start,_

 _And if we're being honest— I'd rather your body than half of your heart)_

* * *

 **A/N: This was originally going to be a super-long oneshot But I have no patience for that and time is of the essence lmao. It'll probably have one more chapter.**

… **Maybe this'll be a three chapter story. Probably not but it's good to have hope.**

 **Not to be dramatic or anything but we need more Blues fics in this community so I've taken it upon myself to create this unbeta'd trash for now. Expect more**

 **TOODLES LOVELIES!**


End file.
